


LSD

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, Drugs, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: El amor es una droga.Tan solo se trataba de una sana cantidad se lujuria, no más que puro instinto carnal, deseo básico reflejado en el chico.Y si ambos estaban de acuerdo en darle rienda suelta ¿Cual era el problema entonces?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Intensity

* * *

Antes de ingerir más Whisky, se acomodó la corbata, internamente deseando un revuelo más potente de ira.

No debía tomarlo personal, probablemente. Quizá solo alucinaba. Pero vaya alucinaciones.

Que el muchacho le sacudiera las caderas a otro tipo mientras lo miraba a él no significaba nada ¿Cierto?, propensiones a existir en el lugar y momento desafortunado.

Tampoco ese sugerente guiño   
Ni el obsceno labio entre sus dientes   
Y por supuesto que tampoco esos ojos, enardecidos de oleajes famélicos.

No, no significaba nada ¿Por qué conferirle tanta importancia al asunto? De cualquier forma, era lo mismo de cada semana.

Era el mismo insensato e infame ritual de cada sábado, justo cuando la noche estallaba, se derramaba sobre la ventana y él, se desinflama encima de la primera fila, con ojos vigilantes y con lujo de detalle para darle rienda al habitual teatro de todos los sábados.

Con el primer oleaje arriscado, pensó haber cazado a un inocente cordero, ahí entre el tumulto, bebiendo de los licores de un jugo. Los enormes ojos de venado, que a leguas se notaba cuanto esfuerzo hacia por sostenerse la mirada desde el otro lado de la barra, moviéndose inquieto, incomodo y visiblemente abochornado.

Un pedazo de piel fresca, prematura e inocua, casta en exceso hasta transmutar en el más placentero de los crímenes. De esa juventud que se pretende robar bajo las sabanas y entre las rendijas de alientos superfluos.

Ya después de analizar la mercancía y decidir que necesitaba clavarle diente, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento. Rastreó cada movimiento, acariciando sutilmente cada tramo y arista de su cuerpo con un delineado visual.

Entonces el chico hizo gala de su malicia y picardía, elevando su trasero respingón de forma sucia en su dirección, mientras acariciaba avaricioso el torso de su acompañante en la pista de baile, exacerbando al 500% cada mueca, cada gesto, cada evidencia del éxtasis. Todo, sin retraerse en lo más mínimos, sin alejar sus ojos, sin dejarlo tomar un respiro.

Tony no era de volver a un lugar por segunda vez, menos si se trataba de aquel club nocturno lleno de vicios y gente pagana, sin embargo, pese a ello, regresó el siguiente fin de semana, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Y la rueda se puso a girar de nuevo.

El chico se retiraba todo rastro de inhibiciones, vendaba cada resquicio de vergüenza, y daba paso a el personaje libertino del que Tony no podía apartar la mirada, mientras el joven se contorneaba, con hombres y mujeres por igual, se restregaba, y sometía a aquel desconocido de traje a un calvario ocular totalmente satisfactorio, que observaba y examinaba desde el rincón, su lugar favorito para comérselo con la mirada.

No se dirigían la palabra, por supuesto ¿Quien era el chico para que el gran Anthony Edward Stark le dirigiera la palabra? Era cuestión de ego y orgullo, pero asunto del tiempo.

Tampoco sabía su nombre, y su edad fue calculada de acuerdo a su sinuosa figura. Sin embargo, en su imaginación, todo lo demás era una nimiedad para echar a andar sus fantasías, donde le quitaba la ropa, y le besaba, aprisionado entre su calor y la pared, esa misma donde lo había visto ser arrinconado por otros chicos. Por otras manos que no eran suyas.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba sosteniendo su vaso con fuerza, y la respiración se le había acrecentado considerablemente, no de deseo, de cólera ¿Quien se creía ese hombre para sostenerle las caderas así al muchacho?

También, era lo que solía suceder, miraba, se molestaba y huía enfurecido, para regresar a la semana siguiente y repetir exactamente el mismo proceso.

Pero no esta vez, oh no   
Ya había sido suficiente de solo hacerlo anhelar la manzana, tenía que pecar   
Tras el silencio de un pista siendo concluida, el joven se acercó a la barra, ahí fue donde Tony vio la oportunidad de oro, estaba solo y sin hombres apilándosele como moscas. La ocasiones perfecta.

Tony caminó entre el bullicio a paso firme, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, y arribó a su lado, pidiendo un Vodka Martini.

— Es una excelente tela la de su traje señor, seda importada ¿No es así? — mencionó el muy descarado sin prestarle atención.

Stark había creído que lograr abrirle la boca iba a requerir de algunas de sus técnicas de seducción, pero para su asombro, fue más sencillo de lo esperaría.

— Precisamente, que observador

— Suelo ser así con lo que me interesa

Tony mostró sus colmillos a través de una sonrisa breve, Peter giró el rostro, imitándole el gesto.

— Tony Stark — se presentó y le extendió una mano, Peter la tomó entre sus dedos.

— Parker, Peter Parker

El muchacho tragó lento de su bebida, acariciándose los labios con el húmedo y tibio músculo rosado que se asomaba de su boca.

— ¿Suele venir a menudo señor Stark?

Como si no supieras la respuesta maldito.

El sereno tono de su voz era tan apacible y almibarado, dulzón como la miel, tan suave como el terciopelo de la alfombra.

Pese a estar conversando con un figura pública y reconocida como lo era Tony Stark, el chico permanecía casual e imperturbable ante el traje negro y la actitud de Élite.

— Solo una vez a la semana, lo demás lo invierto viajando por el mundo

— Que curioso — dijo Peter — que no nos hayamos conocido 

— En todo caso es un placer

Volvieron a explotarse las pupilas el uno al otro. Hasta que Tony bajó la mirada, examinando, la vestimenta, el cuerpo, los detalles de su manjar.

Los ropajes que portaba tampoco ayudaba a quitarse la imagen impoluta del muchacho, esa camisa blanca abotonada y los pantalones largos, le conferían un aspecto tan bohemio como cándido. La más inocente de las indecencias.

Tan suaves eran sus rizos en todas direcciones e ingenua su charla, que daba la impresión de que ese cuerpo suntuoso en curvas, no era el mismo que había estado ofreciéndose desde hace semanas.

— ¿Busca algo señor Stark? — dijo Peter ladeando unos cuantos grados sus cabeza.

No fue hasta que la voz del muchacho le rozó que se dio cuenta que había estado observándole la entrepierna más segundos de lo que era debido.

— Nada importante — respondió apartando la mirada, escondiéndose tras las gafas.

— ¿De verdad? Quizá pueda ayudarlo

— Si tienes la respuesta para el dolor de cuello, soy todo oídos

— Tengo la respuesta — dijo él, dando dos pasos por delante, donde se encontraba la figura de Tony — es estrés laboral, es más común de lo que piensa, todo lo que necesita es relajarse, señor 

— No sabía que también era doctor, ¿Alguna prescripción médica para aliviarlo?

— Podría decirle, pero no en medio de esta música estrambótica, prefiero el profesionalismo

— Entonces iré buscando un lugar más privado donde podamos hablar — estaba funcionando — ¿Conoces alguno?

El chico movió los ojos hacia los lados, entornándolos. Incluso concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones era muy bonito, pensó Tony.

— Si así lo quiere — mencionó finalmente — la terraza de este lugar suele ser considerada una zona VIP, muy poco solicitada por su elevado precio — hizo una pausa, clavando los ojos en el suelo — aunque, para el gran Tony Stark, el costo no seria un problema ¿cierto?

Y ante eso último, a Tony no se le pasó por alto, ese índice toquetearlo, desde el inicio de la corbata, hasta la mitad de su pecho, donde uno de sus pezones resintió el tacto, pese a la gruesa capa de tela por encima.

Cuando estuvo en completo control de sus facultades mentales de nuevo, ya había pagado cinco grandes por una vista tres veces menos impresionante que la que poseía su mansión. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no se lo llevó a casa?

Planeaba cortejarlo esa noche, obtener su número y en días posteriores poder llevárselo a la cama. Tan simple como eso.

Se mantuvo en esa línea los siguientes minutos que transcurrieron, con comentarios de doble sentido, propuestas sugerentes disfrazadas de sarcasmo, y de dos a tres adulaciones de por medio cada cierto rato. Sin embargo, pese a que Peter no le era indiferente a su coqueteo, respondiendo con frases cortas e increíblemente inteligentes, no estaban llegando nada. Entonces optó por el plan B, más arriesgado, muy directo.

— Eres realmente un chico encantador ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

— Casi a diario — dijo él, fascinado en lo mínimo por el cumplido — pero sinceramente me gusta más como suena eso de sus labios.

El muchacho también sabía algunas técnicas en el arte de hacerlo morder el anzuelo, inclinándose más por lo persuasivo y discreto. El recato también era parte del encanto.

— Entonces lo diré más a menudo

— ¿Podría grabarlo en mi teléfono?

Tony resopló de risa, también tenía sentido del humor. Eso le gustaba a Stark. Aquello le empezaba a gustar.

— Pero entonces ya no tendría excusa para mirar ese rostro tan lindo

— Puede mirarme otra cosa

Tony entre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron congeladas en la punta de su lengua.

Estaban flirteando. No solo él, ambos. Antes tenía sus dudas, pero ahora...y lo mejor de todo es que el chico parecía estar en su misma sintonía.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?

No pensó presenciar eso, Peter era bastante atrevido, entonces verlo tragar duro y nervioso fue un regocijo, uno que casi lo hace hervir.

— No lo...se...

Stark sonrió, estaba a un paso del triunfo, Peter lamió, apretó y mordió sus labios. Luego el aire se volvió espeso.

— ¿A qué estas jugando muchacho?

— No se de que habla — se apresuró a contestar.

Tony soltó una risa. Basta de eso.

— Por favor, has estado haciéndolo desde hace semanas, no vengas a fingir conmigo

Dios dos zancadas hasta estar poco menos que unos cuantos palmos cerca del muchacho, era más sorprendente la textura tersa de su piel al contemplarlo de cerca.

El chico era bueno actuando, llevando esa farsa del hombre desinteresado y desentendido a niveles más allá de lo que todos sus amantes de antaño habrían resistido.

Pero la atracción era fuerte y mutua, ya añejada por bastante tiempo.

— ¿Hacer que? — preguntó indispuesto a mirarlo de nuevo.

El quejido bajo que indujo en Peter al tomarlo suavemente por la cintura, le propinó a él una fuerte ráfaga de excitación.

Ya estaban demasiado cerca. Oh Dios.

— Tu sabes muy bien que — musitó ahora, sobre el lóbulo del chico, asegurándose de erizarle la piel, vello por vello.

Lo escuchó tragar de nuevo, volviéndose para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos brillantes y negros de hambre. Lo siguiente que vio, se asemejó más a un rápido borrón. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron los labios del chico encima suyo.

Experimentó una electrizante ráfaga de energía, tan potente como un tornado, tan pequeña como una hoja. La piel suave iba en contra de su propia barba raspando, pero sus labios encajaban tan bien, que las visibles diferencias fueron relegadas lejos del momento.

La lengua del chico entró, ansiosa y jugueteó, a la par de unos delgados brazos que acercaban las pieles cuanto sus propias complexiones se los permitieran, sin romper el contacto. El contraste de sus bocas era palpable, la de Tony áspera, madura y salvaje. La de Peter, húmeda, suave, experimentada y mortalmente provocadora.

Apretando su cintura, y con Peter extendiendo los brazos para encerrar su cuello, los dirigió a tumbos hasta la mesa de granito que reposaba a unos metros de sus cuerpos, sin despegarse.

Al llegar, elevó a Peter, haciendo uso de su fuerza y la feroz chispa de adrenalina y euforia. Lo sentó sobre la superficie y siguió devorándolo.

— Dios... — apenas logró articular el chico — no sabe cuanto he querido esto — confesó exhalando suavemente en sus labios.

Con sus piernas rodeó las caderas del hombre, estrellando sus bocas de la forma más placenteramente dolorosa.

Peter movió las caderas contra Stark, en una petición silenciosa, imposible de explicar por medio de sus jadeos. Tony, por su parte, sintió la dureza medio despierta del chico, tratando de elevarse más.

Entonces recordó algo.

— No vamos a tener sexo — dijo el hombre contra sus labios.

— Oh, por supuesto que no — respondió sardónico, peleándose con el saco del traje para bajarlo y retirarlo.

El chico se rindió con esa prenda, y en cambio, desabotonó el inicio de la camisa.

Tony volvió a sentir la emoción que experimentaba la ingle de su joven conquista, entonces volvió a romper el beso.

— No, en serio, no vamos a tener sexo — insistió, pero fueron palabras malgastadas, el joven estaba demasiado concentrado en hacer que Tony volviera a besarlo como para prestar atención. Así que tomó medidas drásticas, y se alejó unos pasos.

— ¿Pero qué cara...?

— Hoy no — respondió tajante, pese a que sentía el cuerpo enfebrecido de necesidad.

— Pero... — señaló su entrepierna, bastante lista para la acción.

Tony sonrió. Luego se acercó para besarlo, más pausado y tardío, tomándose su tiempo para explorar la cavidad del chico. Un beso más azucarado.

Luego se arrodilló entre las piernas del chico, y el gimió de encontrarlo así, a Tony Stark, el Tony Stark, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país, bañado en dinero y propietario de quien sabe cuántas islas, de rodillas frente a un joven excepcionalmente menor.

Abrió el pantalón del muchacho y lo que encontró allí, le gustó tanto como lo sorprendió. El chico tenía una buena pieza ahí, por eso las mujeres también lo buscaban tanto...

Pasó el pulgar por la punta, recogiendo un poco de pre seminal, ganándose un ruidito aprobatorio. Y luego comenzó la tortura.

Empezó engullendo la punta, Peter gruñó, solo así se llevó más de la rigidez del joven por su boca, haciéndole mimos a la pegajosa excitación con la lengua.

Teniéndola completamente dentro, empezó a subir y bajar por cada tramo, asegurándose de succionar y volverlo loco con cada movimiento.

— Dios...más rápido, joder, rápido — jadeó sin aliento. Mierda, nada debería sentirse así de bien.

El hombre siguió a su propio ritmo, tomándolo, todo por saborearlo tanto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, en un punto de la faena, el placer le gobernó a Peter con monarquía absoluta y desesperado tomó al hombre por la raíz del cabello, empujándose dentro y fuera de su boca a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Tras unos minutos de intenso placer, Peter se desarmó frente a Tony, quien, en ningún momento quitó su vista de encima.

Después el hombre se incorporó en su sitio, y tragó todo lo que Peter había vaciado en su boca. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no era tan desagradable como Pepper le había dicho.

Ya más tranquilos, se acomodaron las ropas en silencio, Peter seguía pasmado y con las mejillas peligrosamente rojas. Que adorable, cuán tentador.

— Eso fue...bastante bueno — dijo el chico, terminando de abrochar su cinturón.

— Fue un placer — respondió sonriendo.

Peter se le acercó, decidido, y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente nervioso, pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Escucha, yo...no creas que no estoy satisfecho, ni nada por el estilo, — aclaró un tanto incomodo frente a Tony, jamás fue bueno con las conversaciones post-sexo — pero, uh, aún quisiera hacer...ya sabe...eso, creí que podríamos ir a mi casa esta noche e intentarlo

Una oferta difícil de rechazar, gloriosa y prometedora. Sin embargo, atrajo al muchacho de nuevo, besándolo tranquilamente, sintiendo como Peter se desgarrada bajo el cariñoso toque.

— Ahora no bebé, todo a su debido momento — le dio un beso en la nariz y después introdujo su tarjeta de contacto en el bolsillo del chico.

La noche concluyó entonces con un cóctel de emociones revueltas e intensas, y una imperiosa necesidad de más.

Necesitaban más.


	2. Adrenaline

* * *

Con ansias de liberación, respiró despacio el potente aroma a cerveza barata y tabaco, detectó sudor y un aroma dulzón como ácido, entonces supo que dos personas recién follaron justo donde está de pie.

El acre fuerte a nicotina y adicción ya no le perturba más, nunca más, desea en el fondo que entre, que impregne por dentro, que se sienta lacerante y desgarrador para saber que está vivo.

Se revisó al espejo dos veces más, dentro de ese mugriento baño, repasando en ese tatuaje de dientes bajo la costilla y marcas de dedos incrustadas que habían dejado cicatriz. Se envuelve en la sensación de sus ojos pulsantes en lágrimas, y delinea lento el contorno de la marca, de alguna forma enferma llegaba a gustarle.

Transgredió al punto de vestir como ellos le dictasen, de fiebres por caderas ajustadas y telas que resalten la piel lozana, que la expongan, de fácil acceso y adquisición. Ya no le importaba demasiado, dejó de tener sentido hace tiempo, sin embargo, vuelve a mirar su moribundo reflejo, sabiendo que si encontrara a otro en su posición, sentiría miseria por él y lo que daría por darle un abrazo, auxilio y albergue.

El labio comenzó a temblarle reclamando un cigarrillo, luego vio la pista y sintió ansias de bailar pero se detuvo en la barra, ingiriendo sin culpa un largo trago de vodka y un ardiente sorbo de tequila que momentáneamente lo alivia.

Entonces percibió de inmediato el aliento caliente sobre su oreja derecha, de un chico que desea su carne por la manera en la que deforma sus caderas. Sonrió con amargura, pero al mismo tiempo permite que lo guíe a través de los muros.

No le importa, hace mucho que dejó de tener relevancia, y se da el lujo de seguirlo como un perro faldero, le duele por todos los recuerdos que lo apolillan, pero cuando el muchacho comienza a besar, se da el derecho de desconectarse unos segundos del mundo real.

Lo desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, sin dar tiempo a los besos entre las piernas, con astucia Peter logró reconocer la desesperación del chico, y el impulso que late debajo de las uñas que quieren marcarlo.

Estaba ya preparado, por lo que no dejan segundos a la meditación, y accede a que lo tiren del pelo con fuerza, y lo embistan con dureza, se desplomó en la frágil encimera, y poco le importó que tanto ruido hacían, el dolor de los embates y el escozor en su cráneo lo calman entre segundos de angustioso consuelo.

Se propuso concentrarse en su rostro, y las muecas junto a los mohines de satisfacción que desfiguraban sus ojos azules y despeinaban el cabello rubio empapado de sudor, de alguna enferma manera, su placer lo halla ahí donde sabe que él es la causa de todo eso en ese chico.

— Peter... — susurró su joven conquista, desencajando sus movimientos de lo estrictamente soportable, evidenciando su desesperación por correrse.

— Eso es... — murmuró junto a los resuellos que le confirió entre su cuerpo y lo gemidos emanados por cortesía - mi nombre, repítelo

Pidió sin atreverse a volver a meditar en la razón, quiere oírlo, necesita oírlo, saber que está ahí con él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos segundos antes de que comenzara a sentir que el chico se corría mientras que de su boca se derramaba un agudo coro que decía "Peter, Peter, Peter", estudiando su cabeza echada hacia atrás por la satisfacción y sus caderas y piernas atirantadas.

Dos segundos después, él mismo sintió su propio organismo hervir, comienza a marearse y los dedos de sus pies se tensan a como les venga en gana, el corrientazo eléctrico lo deja sin fuerzas para moverse armoniosamente y en cambio grita y se siente bien por cortos y estáticos segundos de puro placer, en los que no le importa si ensucia la ropa de su joven amante o gime otro nombre que no sea "Harley", sino que araña su espalda y vuelve a sentir la adrenalina quemando tan bien una vez más. Una maldita vez y ya.

Deseó no bajar de ahí nunca, pero al consumarse las últimas oleadas del orgasmo, puso los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo, y el planeta comenzó a girar otra vez con su habituada cotidianidad.

Se vistió, listo para no volver a saber nada de ese niñato, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, escucho algo borroso, figurado a que, si quería que lo llevara a casa, probablemente le negó con la cabeza, o eso esperaba, no lo recordaba.

Caminó entre las luces que parcialmente escondían sus ojos hinchados, olía a sexo, semen y crueldad, olía a deslealtad y traición, o ¿solo era él?.

Ya no tenía caso ser el buen muchacho de Queens ¿Cierto? Ya no podía lavar esa mancha que nunca se quitaría.

Debía salir de ahí, ya no quedaba mucho por hacer más que embriagarse de pena y alcohol y ya estaba lo suficientemente fuera de si.

Quiso retirarse con la frente en alto, sin embargo, a la salida, miró cabizbajo al hombre de traje azul y barba pulida. Seguramente venía de nuevo por él, no lo había llamando después de todo, pero él ya se iba.

***

Despertó por la sensación de su cobija cruelmente arrebatada, ¿Tan pronto era de día?

— Arriba, perdedor — la voz de MJ, tan dulzona como de costumbre, lo conminó (o más bien le exigió) a despertar. Dios, podría olfatear al kilómetros lo molesta que estaba.

Pero se sentía fatal, le dolía la cabeza y no sentía los huesos, o, si los sentía, estaban hechos puré.

— Déjame otro rato

— ¿No se suponía que tenías clase a las ocho? — inquirió, cerniéndose sobre él en el sillón para quitarle la almohada

— Si, y también se suponía que no iba a dar más sexo oral, pero en eso apareció una chica con un lubricante sabor fresa y... ¡Mierda, amo las fresas!

No iba a abrir los ojos solo para presenciarlo, pero adivinó que Michelle estaba poniendo las pupilas en blanco.

— ¿Volviste al bar?

— Es una pregunta retórica ¿cierto?

Se abrazó al cojín bordado, pegándolo a sus mejillas, como queriendo grabar la sensación, escuchando como MJ suspiraba desde su lugar.

— Peter... — advirtió, apretando los labios.

— Ya se, ya se, ya se — se apresuró a decir antes de que su amiga las pueda vocalizar — tengo que hacer algo por mi, ducharme y sonreír más. Ya lo sé, y no funcionan tus palabras, así que ahórratelas

— Se que no funcionan, pero esperaba que en algún punto te hartaras de oírlas e hicieras algo con tu vida

— Si, yo también estoy esperando

En eso, la irritación de Michelle rompió contra su rostro, y semejante a una ola, se alzó hasta explotar.

— ¡Okay es suficiente! ¿De acuerdo? Ya no puedo Peter, es lo mismo cada maldito fin de semana, y ya me cansé

— Ah, ¿Te estás poniendo en contra mía entonces?

De alguna forma, eso resultó peor para MJ

— ¡Estoy tratando de que abras lo ojos pero no quieres! Y si es así, entonces no tiene ningún maldito sentido esto

La indignación y rabia, también reptó por el cuerpo de Peter, pero con una bola de pelo atorada en la garganta.

— Yo vengo aquí, tratando de buscar apoyo, pero por lo visto es demasiado inconveniente para ti, quien decía ser mi amiga

— He sido tu jodida amiga desde hace ocho meses que todo esto sucedió, pero no puedes ver que también estoy desgastada Peter, y lo único que haces es llegar y derramarte en mi sofá esperando que yo resuelva tus problemas cuando claramente tu no quieres resolverlos

— ¿Y como esperas que lo haga? — rugió de manera ronca, con una súbita opresión tras los parpados y las costillas — Tu no tienes idea de cuanto sigue doliendo — reclamó entre sientes, percibiendo sus ojos cristalizarse en frágiles fragmentos — y solo te dedicas a juzgarme y sermonearme cuando ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de entenderme

— ¿¡Y como esperas que te entienda, si no me dices nada!? ¡Lo único que haces es follar y embriagarte! Te quejas de lo mal que se siente pero no haces nada para remediarlo, dices que lo odias pero al siguiente fin de semanas estás ahí de nuevo. Vas a engañar a muchos, pero tu y yo sabemos que elegiste esta vida

Esas palabras, le dieron la sensación de que una aguja traspasaba lentamente la piel de su quijada. Tragó saliva, le dolía, por supuesto que sí. No podía ni siquiera creer que no estuviera entrando en llanto, porque en el fondo, sentía una guadaña enterrada en el pecho.

La temperatura se le fue, y comenzó a temblar de gélido pesar. Pero no le dijo nada, quería contribuir a que las cosas no terminaran como con May.

— De acuerdo — soltó al fin con voz dificultosa, como su estuviera atada por una cuerda — Ya entendí, me voy

— No es lo que intentaba decir

— Pues entonces no me quedó muy claro

Levantó sus cosas del suelo, sabia que se movía, pero de alguna forma solo podía sentir sus parpados que ardían como los mil demonios.

Michelle no le dijo nada, sino que permaneció en su lugar, con ojos inamovibles y forzándose a no mirarlo mientras se marchaba. Y eso le rompió más el corazón a Peter.

Al irse, fue que se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a llorar, ni siquiera recordaba cuando. Y después de limpiarse con el borde de su chaqueta, consideró que un mensaje a Tony Stark no haría demasiado daño.


	3. Scared

* * *

Al dejar medio rellena la copa de vino, Tony hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer. Luego la observó unos impasibles instantes, como si Pepper no estuviera frente suyo.

— Solo llámalo, Tony — insistió eventualmente, después de que él se negara a coger ese viejo teléfono.

Era un día lúgubre emocionalmente hablando, y Tony podía resentirlo, le dolían los huesos, y olía algo putrefacto dentro de si. No llovía como hubiese esperado para terminar de deprimirse, pero casi podía saborear el regusto de tierra húmeda.

— No puedo, lo sabes — torció el cuello para encontrarse con ella, esperando que expiara su cuerpo medio fallecido.

— Pero quieres hacerlo — dictaminó, aceptando esa irreversible verdad que Tony sabía que no diría nunca por si mismo.

Pareció sopesarlo un poco, y repentinamente volvió a mirarla con una dolorosa sonrisa fingida.

— Probablemente — se levantó de su asiento tras decir ello, solo para que el movimiento de su cuerpo, amortiguara el peso de sus palabras — pero el que alguien te deje golpeado en Siberia, no anima mucho a entablar una charla amena

Suspirando, Pepper se engarzó a su cuello, tanteando suavemente el nacimiento del cabello.

Algo de ella, le hacía sentir a Tony que el mundo quedaba estático por un momento, y había una calma larga y perpetua mientras se abrazaban. Por lo que, con eso en mente, la sensación de dolor y culpa no hacía mas que acrecentar.

Nunca fue un hombre de paz, sin embargo, Pepper era capaz de sosegar su mundo pendiente de un hilo, con esa sensación sedativa de que todo estaría bien.

— Tengo una idea — dijo al cabo de unos minutos, todavía enganchada a Tony — cancelare todas mis reuniones, hagamos algo, no te quiero dejar aquí en este día

— No quiero que pongas en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado solo porque hoy se cumple un año desde que Steve decidió irse

— Pero quiero hacerlo — repuso

— Cariño, por favor, no

Pepper lo pensó, asintió lentamente mientras Tony se escondía en su pecho y, cuando se fue, Stark hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar a toda la mierda que se estaba abarrotando frente a su cara.

Se frotó el rostro, con brío y hastío inminente de si mismo.

No tenía ganas ni de mirarse al espejo solo para ver en primera fila y con lujo de detalle lo miserable y patético que era.

Tony no se consideraba un santo, y llevaba arrastrando una enorme lista de pecados. Pero creía firmemente que la palabra "infidelidad" no estaba entre las filas. Hasta que Peter llegó redefinir el concepto que tenía sobre si mismo, agregando adjetivos como "idiota" y asqueroso a los ya establecidos "débil" e "ingenuo" que Steve amasó solo para él.

Pepper era el único faro que tenía y le ayudaba a no ahogarse en lo que él por su cuenta cosechó, ¿Y como le pagaba? Teniendo sexo con un desconocido a sus espaldas. Vaya pedazo de hombre inútil que era.

Ni siquiera recordaba por qué o para qué lo hizo, rememoraba algunas copas de alcohol y después la polla de Peter deslizándose entre sus labios. Quizá haya sido las similitudes, el cabello bien cortado, los ojos de cachorro, los músculos remarcados, quizá, oh dulce y maravilloso Steve, que ni para ser un cerdo infiel lo dejaba tranquilo.

No estaba en plena adolescencia como para hacer aquellos popurrís de cobardía y desgracia, como en esos años perdidos, donde las mentiras siempre eran blancas y la verdad un desagradable hecho que eclipsaba lo bueno, ahora, se trataba de ese detonante de daño psicológico a largo plazo con el que cargaría la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él. O en su defecto, esa enorme piedra arenosa de amargura a la que tendría que llevar haciéndole nudo las tripas.

¿Qué diría la prensa? ¿Qué diría Happy o Rodhey? ¿Serían sus amigos aun después de que supieran la mierda que era?

Jesucristo, ten piedad.

En lineamientos generales, Tony se aventuraba a beber y beber, se escondía en la sensación efervescente, punzante y ácida del alcohol quemándole la garganta, era la único con la suficiente fuerza como para desconectarlo un momento de todo el remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Le gustaba sentir que se le nublaba la vista, tener un dolor de cabeza infernal a la siguiente mañana, y a la siguiente y a la siguiente, solo por que en el fondo, creía él que era lo justo y lo que merecía, pero hoy no, porque se decía que ese ramo de espinas que estaban atrofiándole la respiración, no era más que consecuencias obvias y subsiguientes a lo que por voluntad decidió dar rienda.

Necesitaba con pertinencia y solicitud un lugar donde esconderse, donde retirarse para guardar toda la lista de estragos que ahora, pesaba mas que antes, y más que ayer o que antier, un sitio donde ocultar la cabeza como el hijo de puta canalla que era.

Dicen que la gente atrae los iguales, quizá ese chico que conoció, ese sin vergüenza o sensatez, el que vio salir de ahí con labios morados y ojos nublados por lo que parecía una grumosa capa de humedad, estaba igual de roto, ambos manchados, malnacidos, él por su hipocresía, Peter por lo que sea que lo condujera a ese lugar, ambos desechos, que follaban con el único fin de olvidar todo por un medio que no fuera el alcohol. Probablemente, Peter tendría sus problemas, el tenía los suyos, ¿Era eso lo que le parecía atractivo? ¿Encontrar a un ser tan malaventurado e infeliz? No lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de querer encontrar una respuesta.

Pero su propia naturaleza era empujada por el deseo de evaporar la incertidumbre, la curiosidad, así que ello, esa cuestión con el buen beneficio de la duda, la que no era un castigo prolongado y vitalicio y por tanto no merecía, hacía tartamudear su valor al morder no una, ni dos, ni tres aquella cuestión, sino atraparse en un bucle infinito de duda.

Hasta que su teléfono tintineó descarado, con un mensaje reprobable, que podría leer y releer y nunca entendería el por qué, ni los hechos, que posiblemente eran fatalidades insignificantes, pero que reaccionaban en cadena y lo llevaban a él a no comprender nada, pero ahí estaba.  
  


" **Tony Stark ¿cierto? Soy Peter, ¿me recuerdas? esperaba... no se, terminar lo que empezamos"**


End file.
